Call of Duty: Galactic Warfare
by theflammablefiredragon
Summary: Humanity, after surviving the zombie apocalypse, reaches the stars. Over 900 years after colonization starts, the United Systems Alliance reaches the Andromeda Galaxy... right into the first days of the Clone Wars. 16 years later, a 141 operative is tasked with helping a growing resistance movement. Rated T so people can find it easily. NOW CO-AUTHORED BY MANDALORE THE FREEDOM.
1. Timeline

**Before we begin; Do I know of the Exo Zombies Timeline? Yes, I do, and I'm changing it specifically because... I want to. This is fanfiction, for Christ sake, if you have problems with me changing the canon, why the heel are you even on this site? And if anybody has a problem with the acronyms US and USA used in this, as well as different American themed groups, events and items, kiss my ass. I'm an American patriot, deal with it. Now, without further ado, here is my pet project.**

 **Note: Try and keep track of all of the references.**

* * *

 **November 20, 2054: The Atlas Corporation uses their biological superweapon, Manticore, in a prison riot to both test out its effects and quell the riot. The results changed Humanity forever. The gas, still incomplete and in testing stages, reanimates the dead bodies of the prisoners into zombies that did nothing but kill and consume the living. Atlas forces put down the outbreak and brought back a few live zombies for study.**

 **November 23, 2054: The zombies held in captivity by their Atlas creators overrun the facility they are held in, killing almost all of the personnel inside and escaping to the outside world.**

 **November 29, 2054: The outbreak, having reached all corners of the United States in some shape or form, is brought to the public eye. Governments collapse weeks after the infection comes within their territories. Atlas, having kept their role in the infection spreading secret, comes up as a large faction in the Post-Apocalypse, recognized as its own country by the survivors, with holdouts in almost every former country. Jonathon Irons, the CEO of Atlas, is the public face as well as dictator of the remains of the civilized world.**

 **August 24, 2063: By Old World standards, Humanity is now an endangered species, now outnumbered by their zombie counterparts, with only 500 million left of the 10 billion before the outbreak.**

 **May 7, 2065: The WALL Defense Network is completed, closing off Dead Zones, areas of land that is overrun by zombies, and reinforcing the borders with automated defenses.**

 **June 13, 2066: A remnant of the Old World, the Sentinel Task Force, comes back into the spotlight having credible evidence about Atlas' creation of the zombies that plagued Humanity. Rebellions start within Jonathon Irons' empire, and soon World War III begins between Atlas Corporation and the Free Peoples of Earth.**

 **October 30, 2068: Jonathon Irons is killed by Sentinel operative Jack Mitchell in New Baghdad, Iraq, ending WW3. While the zombie scourge still hung over Humanity, the numbers game was put a little more in Humanity's favor out with several nuclear strikes in China.**

 **December 14, 2085: While going through old Atlas files, FPE researchers learn of the Atlas Space Program, when Atlas sent spaceships to the Moon as well as several celestial bodies within the Solar System to colonize other terrestrial planets. Taking the information of their former adversaries, the FPE follows them into space.**

 **March 20, 2089: Contact is made with the Atlas colony on Titan, and because of misunderstandings between the FPE ambassadors and the colonists, the Sol War starts.**

 **April 5, 2089: The Sol War ends with the signing of the Humanity Unification Treaty, bringing Humanity under one banner to expand and protect itself from any threats, including the zombie hordes still roaming Earth. The United Nations of the Milky Way is formed.**

 **November 20, 2124: The zombies are finally hunted to extinction 70 years after it is created, starting a new era of UNMF expansion.**

 **January 1, 2200: The Hyperdrive is invented by scientists, allowing starships to go faster than the speed of light. This allows humanity to reach other star systems.**

 **April 24, 2219-2389: Rapid colonization and exploration of the Milky Way galaxy begins.**

 **April 11, 2228: The colony ship, the UNS _Coruscant,_ suffers a hyperdrive malfunction when trying to leave the Sol System. The ship disappears form the face of the galaxy.**

 **In reality, the ship gets sent to another galaxy about 210,000 years in the past. The displaced colonists settle a planet that is near the galactic center.**

 **September 24, 2552: The entirety of the Milky Way is mapped, and the Orion Arm is fully colonized, as well as parts of the Cygnus and Norma Arms. Surprisingly, no other alien space-faring civilizations are found other than derelict ships and ancient ruins on the surface of planets.**

 **February 1, 2611: A group of planets in the Outer Reaches break off from the UNMF due to the increased stranglehold from Earth and the Inner Worlds. Taking the secession as an act of rebellion, the Interstellar War starts.**

 **February 2, 2617: The Interstellar War ends in a similar fashion to World War 2: One day and six years after the start, and with the two uses of a new superweapon. In this case, it was the Hypermatter ISBM (Interstellar Ballistic Missile), and the targets were two large military space stations in the Yuma System. Both were completely annihilated, each explosion giving off enough energy to equal a Hypermatter reactor explosion multiplied by five, and the backlash from the explosion negatively affected the small backwater colony in the system to the point of evacuation. In order to never repeat the war and the circumstances that brought upon the end, the UNMF dissolves and morphs into the Sovereign Planets of Humanity, with each planet having their own say and no 'choking' of individual systems to get luxuries to others. The main goal of the new government is the individual freedoms of its citizens.**

 **March-November, 2617: Several tests with refined versions of Hypermatter explosives are conducted in the Horsehead Nebula. Several terrestrial planets are used as ginuea pigs, with some being as small as Pluto, and others as big as Jupiter. The results... every single planet was destroyed, cracked open by the explosion and eventually formed into asteroid belts around their respective stars. The last test, the Fat Boy, did actually destroy an entire star system when the guidance systems on the missile short circuited and went into the sun, resulting in a mini super nova. Only a small amount of Hypermatter explosives are stockpiled in case of any threat that required desperate measures, but several top secret factories are constructed throughout SPH space in order to make more weapons in case of large-scale war.**

 **June 6, 2644: A small patrol flotilla on the outskirts of the galaxy comes into contact with an unknown extra-galactic alien civilization. After the commander of the flotilla tries to initiate contact, the force is attacked and destroyed. The species, known as the Yuuzhan Vong, declare genocide against the human race for using mechanical technology. Possessing living technology and moon-sized ships, the Vong attack the Point Pleasant system. The Vong War, also known to historians as the War Against Extinction, begins.**

 **April 2, 2652: The SPH Prime Minister finally authorizes the use of Hypermatter weapons, which are immediately used to target the Vong's worldships. The WMDs work like a charm, with some of the larger explosives destroying entire fleets. Despite the power of the weapons, the Hypermatter missiles only slow them down.**

 **In an effort to make sure that the Vong didn't discover the homeworld, the Endwar Protocol is made. It can be summed up in one sentence; If a ship is boarded, the nav computers are to be wiped clean so the Vong wouldn't be able to search it and find out the locations of strategic systems.**

 **August 25, 2657: The SPH, who had been slowly losing territory to the Yuuzhan Vong, and their R &D departments make a large breakthrough in kinetic weaponry technology, after a small pirate group launched an asteroid at a planet ship and 'popped it like a water balloon'. The Paris-class, outfitted with a railgun capable of launching 600 ton ultra dense slugs, are put into mass production. However, the breakthrough comes too late for 100 billion of the 500 billion humans of the SPH.**

 **February 6, 2667: The Vong discover Earth, and the Battle of Earth begins.**

 **June 17, 2667: After a Sentinel operative, who is later discovered to be a descendent of Jack Mitchell, wins a duel against the Vong Supreme Warlord, the Vong retreat from the entire Orion Arm. The Battle of Earth is won by Humanity, but they had lost two billion people. One of the big losses was the destruction of the Parliament Building in Geneva. The island of Madagascar is also destroyed.**

 **In the wake of the attack on Earth, the government reforms to the United Systems Alliance. The government would be run by a Senate, a Senator from each star system, with a President as the head, but that is where the similarities with the previous government end. Instead of the individual freedoms of its citizens at the forefront of the SPH's concerns, it is replaced by military power; A person can't even be a full citizen until they serve the government for at least two years. It is deemed by future historians as an acceptable side effect of forming during a war against extinction.**

 **December 24, 2670: The Yuuzhan Vong are finally driven from the Milky Way galaxy, sent on their way to terrorize the next galaxy on their pilgrimage. Overall, about 125 billion people are killed, and Humanity is forever changed. The military becomes one of the front most concerns of the humans of the Milky Way for millennia, and it is promised that if the Vong are ever found again that the USA would do nothing else but 'return the favor'.**

 **November 30, 2745: A terrorist group known as the KVA launches a massive terrorist attack on the planet Moira. The terrorists use Manticore-like gas in the large cities of the colony, turning the populations into zombies. However, these zombies are multitudes smarter than zombies made with Manticore; while unable to use ranged weapons, they can pilot starships. After several zombie-infested ships escape the system, the Solanum Wars, named after the strain of Manticore used, begin.**

 **July 11, 2756: The Demeter system is devastated when Demeter's largest moon is destroyed by Hypermatter explosives after a large horde is detected on he surface. Most of the zombies in the Norma Arm are destroyed in the strike, and the tide turns in Humanity's favor.**

 **March 3, 2764: The zombie hordes are hunted down to extinction for a second time. However, since Counter-Terror teams never found the KVA facility that housed the Solanum research, contingency plans and tech are developed to counter zombies in case they turn up again. The KVA, however, is completely destroyed after their leader is killed after a brief chase on Earth.**

 **May 6, 2868: Scientists begin researching new forms of FTL travel in order to journey to other galaxies. Most of the technology produced was reverse-engineered from ancient alien ruins found across the galaxy, along with a few choice pieces of biotech from the Vong. The inspiration came when it was discovered that the Andromeda galaxy, a close neighbor of the Milky Way, is discovered to be a great multitudes closer than originally thought.**

 **November 4, 2901: Any star systems that sustained repairable damage during the Vong War are now repaired to the fullest possible extent, though a few had been damaged beyond hope of recolonization. Colonization efforts begin again.**

 **August 12, 2937: A major breakthrough in the FTL Project produces the Wormhole Network; a special space station would be constructed at the edge of a star system. The space station would have a Hawking Emitter that would produce special radiation in specific quantities to make a portal into the limbo of different dimensions. A ship would go into the portal and make a jump to wherever they want to go. Instead of the day's travel in would take to go from one end of the galaxy to the other (Not counting maneuvers to avoid obstacles), it would take a ship less than twenty minutes to do it without stopping to dodge deep space gravity wells. However, the only thing that could make the wormholes were the Hawking stations, so any trip would be a one way trip if a station wasn't in the system the ship went to. Hawking stations begin to be constructed across the galaxy. Though only for military use at the moment, the project is considered a complete success.**

 **February 14, 2946: The total human population surpasses 1 trillion. This is made possible with the large amount of garden worlds discovered, and the tax reductions for couples that had four or more kids.**

 **October 14, 2955: The first expeditionary fleet leaves for the Andromeda Galaxy, and is estimated to take anywhere from one week to five years.**

 **October 31, 2955/23 BBY: The Andromeda Galaxy is finally reached, and immediately the scouting party comes into contact with the Chiss Ascendency. After a rough first contact, an agreement is made and the Chiss are secretly brought into an alliance the US, while staying its own isolated nation in the eyes of the rest of the galaxy. The Ascendency's spy connections across the galaxy became invaluable the US which was used to install secret outposts and safehouses for future operations. Unfortunately, it is discovered that the Chiss had extensive reports of the Yuuzhan Vong a few decades worth of hyperspace travel away from the Andromeda galaxy. The information is classified level 10.**

 **When it is discovered that a human race is in the Andromeda galaxy, Humanity takes a moral blow. In an effort to fix things, they change the name of any Humans that originated from Earth to Terrans. A poll put up on the Stellarnet the next day shows that over 85% of the Human population was okay with the change.**

 **March 12, 2956/22BBY: Formal diplomatic relations are made between the Galactic Republic. The meeting goes rather well... until the Republic politicians insult the US and its experiences of war. Even though it is sighted that World War 2 was five times more deadly than the Great Hyperspace War, which was cited as one of the worst wars the Republic ever went through, the Republic politicians 'back up' their claim with the fact that the Terrans had only been space worthy for 900 years. The meeting ends with very sour relations between the two nations.**

 **After extensive research, Terran historians make the connection of the disappearance of the ancient colony ship Coruscant and the Republic capital of the same name. Since the information is relatively easy to find in history records, the information is made public via major news networks all across the galaxies. The Galactic Republic quickly and stubbornly denies the claims, and the beginning relations become worse.**

 **November 16, 2956/22 BBY: The connections that are now available helps the government hire new instructors for the next generation of soldiers in the new galaxy by hiring different bounty hunters and mercs, including one Jango Fett, who just finished training the Alpha-Class clone ARCs. They use this new asset to start the Give Life Project, a program designed to have an entire generation of supersoldiers trained from infancy in a Mandalorian-like way. It is not lost on Terran historians that it was also similar to the ancient Spartans.**

 **November 31: The Clone Wars begin with a bang with the First Battle of Geonosis.**

 **June 14, 2957/21 BBY: After a US military outpost was discovered by CIS forces on Hypori and destroyed after heavy fighting, the US enters the Clone Wars on its own side. Instead of a full frontal assault, the US instead take Count Dooku and his supporters away from the seat of the CIS government. Grievous is killed before he can truly make a name for himself by a Sentinel team, and Dooku is pressed into hiding. The US actually help install a new government, one that didn't use the funds of corrupt corporations to create endless armies of droids to fight. After a few months, the Confederate Armed Forces is mostly organic (Though the Navy was still mostly droid because it was a better tactical choice). Relations between the Republic and the US go even more downhill after Republic Intelligence finds out.**

 **Refugees of every species of the Andromeda galaxy seek refuge in the United Systems Alliance, despite most being Republic citizens. After reluctantly accepting, some of the refugees apply to be US civilians, and later citizens. Despite their relatively bad history with aliens, most of the Terrans welcome them. Plans are drawn up for a large space station to become the new US capital, since it was considered unfair for a homeworld to be a capital of a multi-species country.**

 **August 27, 2957/ 21 BBY: A misunderstanding between Republic and US forces on Dantooine escalates into a large scale battle. While US forces were superior to the clones due to their advanced gear, better weapons, better training, and ultimately their Exo Suits, they were pushed back to a single town due to being outnumbered 3 to 1. Only the timely deployment of the new Special Operations group, Task Force 141, saved the day, decimating the entire Republic force surrounding the town. Adding insult to injury, the US battlegroup that came to rescue the forces on Dantooine went to the Mandalore System and took it from the Republic forces in the area, blasting them to nothingness. After negotiations, a truce between the two powers is signed, saying that the US could keep the territory they conquered, and ending with, in a sense, "I don't fuck with you, you don't fuck with me."**

 **July 15, 2958/ 20 BBY: CIA spies within Palpatine's inner circle learn about GAR Contingency Order 66, detailing the systematic execution of the Jedi fighting on the frontlines, carried** **out by the clone troopers, who are under control of Palpatine with the use of control chips installed in their brains from birth, along with giving the Chancellor enough power to basically be a dictator. The CIA gives this information to certain clone commanders and are given the chance to have the chips removed. Most of the commanders, as well as their troopers, take the offer. The Jedi, however, don't want anything to do with the Terrans, citing that they couldn't be trusted due to their complete lack of 'The Force'.**

 **July 17: The Mandalorian terror group known as the Death Watch overthrow the pacifist government led by Duchess Satine in a coup, bringing the old warlike ways of the Mandalorians back. While the US extracted the Duchess and brought her to safety, they don't do anything to change the new government. The public seemed okay with it and it gave the US a new ally; The Mandalorian Clans. Pre Vizsla, the leader of Death Watch and self proclaimed Mandolore is killed and replaced by the former Sith Lord Darth Maul (who subsequently vanished that same week) and the Death Watch are again labeled as terrorists. They are hunted down by the Counter-Terror and Special Operations Divisions of the US military, including Counter Strike, the SAS (Special Astro Service), and the elite RAINBOW Task Force.**

 **October 31, 2959/ 19 BBY: Order 66 is issued, and most of the Jedi fighting for the Republic are cut down by their own clone troopers. While some of the clones are no longer under the control of Palpatine, who was discovered to be the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, 95% of all Jedi in the galaxy die in the weeks following the Great Jedi Purge. The US cuts all ties it has with the new Galactic Empire, and offer safe harbor to all surviving Jedi and GAR defectors before the borders closed, as well as any refugees. Most of the clones enlist into the US military, becoming instructors and strategists, while the Jedi started the New Jedi Order and given privacy to rebuild themselves. The experience gets the US into the trust of the Jedi, and seal the deal by helping the Jedi build their new temple.**

 **After the war, many former CIS and Republic worlds, such as Raxus and Krios, ask to be annexed by the US to avoid the economic suicide of staying independent and the slavery that awaited them if they let the Empire claim them. The US quickly accepts, though many systems are taken by the Empire before US forces could reach them. Since the US made no official claim to the systems, there is no way they can retake them without the risk of full scale war.**

 **July 4, 2963/ 15 BBY: The construction of a large ring-like space station, known simply as HALO, is completed to serve s the new capital of the United Systems Alliance. It's location is actually in the star system of the first usage of the Hypermatter ISBM, the Yuma System, which is renamed to the Unity System. It is essentially a large ring, about 1,000km in diameter. While having conventional firepower that could rival a large fraction of the Imperial Navy, it's main weapon is a superlaser fired from emitters all around the station that can destroy a moon. It is planned for it to have an atmosphere with different ecosystems, but technology hadn't advanced that far yet.**

 **September 25, 2966/ 12 BBY: A large skirmish between the 501st Stormtrooper Legion and a small group of 141 operators on Jabiim starts. After two days of nonstop fighting, the Imperials run from the system, with half of the once proud fighting force now dead bodies and memories on the surface. The US denies all responsibility, redirecting the blame on a series of mega storms on the planet and heightened insurgent activity in the sector that appeared on the planet that week. In retaliation, the Empire takes back Mandalore in a small skirmish, and the Mandalorian government is relocated to the US colony of New Sparta, the planet becoming a hive of activity later that month.**

 **May 15, 2967/ 11 BBY: The US government secretly gives the go ahead for behind the scenes aid to rebel cells all across the Empire in the form of money, supplies, and extra personnel, as well as straight up sabotage missions.**

 **January 26, 2974/ 4 BBY: A rookie 141 operative, codename: Hawk, is sent to help a rebel cell stirring up trouble by the Lothal System.**

 **January 28, 2974: Present Day.**


	2. The Siege of Lothal

**Wow, I did not expect two reviews, three faves, and four follows in less than 24 hours. Jesus fuck. Like, HOW. The fuck. Did this. Happen. Not complaining, though, thank you all.**

 **Expect more frequent updates than I usually do (Not that you would know if you're new), mostly because I already have most of the storyline already done in the form of the episodes, and a little bit of this has the potential to be the biggest story I'll ever do. REVIEWS!**

 **Kid-N7: It's not a flying death mammal, you're right. Thanks for the good words.**

 **Mandalore the Freedom: FOR GLORY AND HONOR OF SOLE RULER! Don't worry, I will have different influences from other countries. Let's use the ones you gave as examples; Japan would probably be cyborg ninjas shouting angry Japanese at the Emperor while magic dragons tear him apart, and Canada would probably be just apologizing to everybody for nothing, smashing in their faces when ice sports are mentioned, and putting maple syrup on everything.**

 **Been working on this for about four months. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Out of all of the crazy deployments Hawk had made in his years serving in the United Systems Alliance Military, this had to be the craziest.

He was locked up in a depressurized crate (his suit was the only thing keeping him alive) full of Imperial contraband heading to Corellia, and the convoy he was in was going to be attacked by the rebel cell he was tasked with helping by any means necessary. The plan was that he gets out of the crate as soon as the fighting started, latch onto the light freighter that the rebels used, ride it to wherever the fleet was, get aboard the command ship, and present himself and his skills to future rebel operations. Explosions began erupting in the space all around the freighter he was latched onto. They had finally arrived! Now the real fun was about to begin.

He kicked open the door to the crate, sending other smaller boxes into the void, activated his suits magnetic soles, and surveyed the chaos. There were a few A-Wing Interceptors working in tandem with a modified VCX-100 light freighter and its little attack shuttle in blowing up the TIE Fighter escorts, and a CR90 corvettes in support. Hawk made the position to get to ready to jump onto the nearest rebel craft that passed by. As the attack shuttle neared, looking like it was about to blow off the magnetic locks on the crates ( _unorthodox_ , Hawk thought, _but impressive_ ), he jumped out in the nothingness of space. As he jumped off, the shuttle opened fire on the freighter's mag locks, sending them into space. With no gravity to bring him down onto the small fighter, small jets all over the suit he was wearing saw to it that he got to where he was heading. As he neared the craft, he activated the Mag Grips in his gloves and slapped it onto the hull, sticking to it like nerds to comic books. He keyed to the rebels' communication frequency, and smiled at what he heard.

"-It just jumped out of the cargo and latched onto the Phantom!"

"Spectre Five, keep it together and complete the mission; We'll deal with that issue when we get back to the fleet!" He chuckled and turned on the other magnetic locks on his suit, allowing him to get into a crouching position. He pulled out his weapon, a MK. 16 Storm PSR, aimed at the Arquitens-class cruiser in front of him, charged a shot, and let go of the trigger. A large tungsten bullet launched into the armor of one of its turbolasers, and punched right through it like plywood. The gun exploded in a large orange plume. The other guns on the ship stopped firing, probably the crew's shock of losing one of their guns so randomly, and allowed the CR90 corvette to jump out of the area with a lot less damage than it would've. The VCX, with the cargo in its possession, prepared to jump to lightspeed. Its small shuttle quickly docked and the ship bursted out of realspace, Hawk having just the right amount of time to put his weapon back onto his back via magnetic clamps and latch onto the hull. He enjoyed the surprised look on the man's face manning the turret in front of him.

Hawk began to slowly crawl to the airlock on the freighter, hacking into the computer systems to open it up, and crawling inside. He quickly closed the airlock and deactivated his Mag Grips, dropping down to the floor like a cat. He relished the feel of his boots on hard ground without the need for his magnetic soles, but it was short lived. The door to the main cabin opened, and a girl in her teens dressed in colorful Mandalorian armor jumped out and tackled him to the ground. She got a few harmless jabs in before he pushed her off, his enhanced strength sending her into the ceiling and making a dent in the metal. When she fell, he immediately pinned her down and leveled his rifle in her face.

"Never thought I would be able to beat a Mando that easy," Hawk said, his voice modulator concealing his true voice, but not hiding the true disbelief in his tone. He heard the telltale _snap hisssss_ of a lightsaber being ignited, and a blue plasma blade got shoved in his face. He slowly put his weapon away and turned towards the Jedi, apparently the same man that was manning the turret.

"Who are you?" The Jedi asked, the passive tone of his voice betrayed by his saber still pointed in Hawk's general direction. He slowly raised his hands as he tried to remember the Jedi's identity from the mission briefing he was given hours earlier.

"Caleb Dume?" He asked, the shock from Kanan apparent enough. He deactivated his lightsaber and, with a look of cautiousness, dropped his hostile body language. The Mandalorian girl had gotten up from her position on the floor and was now right beside the Jedi, her helmet off and more two blaster pistols now being pointed at the soldier. Her hair was dyed in a hue of orange and purple, not surprising given her wearable canvas of armor. A Twi'lek woman walked in, followed by a Lasat and another human, a teen in safety orange. Judging by his lightsaber, he was Kanan's Padawan. Because of the files Hawk had been given for his mission, he could only identity the Twi'lek, not the others; Their names weren't discovered by the CIA. A pro as well as a con.

"Hera Syndulla?" Hawk asked, Hera casually dropping her hand down to her blaster.

"Who wants to know?" She asked innocently, the angry Lasat behind her ruining the act. Hawk scoffed.

"The United Systems Alliance Military does," He said. He stood up straight and saluted, "Operative Hawk, Task Force 141; sent here to help the Phoenix Rebel Cell in their fight against the Galactic Empire." He went into parade rest. The rebels looked their new help over. He was wearing dark red Mandalorian Iron-titanium alloy battle plating over a XSA-99 Exoskeleton, with a few streaks of black here and there. His helmet had a T-visor, not unlike the Mandalorians, with two red dots at opposite points of the horizontal line, completely sealed and able to help the wearer survive a Manticore attack. A pattern was painted on the faceplate that depicted the skull of an avian predator, the eye sockets perfectly matching with the dots to look like its eyes. A pair of Mandolorian Jaig eyes were on his forehead as well. All in all, very dangerous and untrustworthy... not that it mattered in this situation.

"Hera, you sure we can trust him?" Kanan asked, not trusting him because he knew his old name.

"I don't think we have a choice," She replied. She walked to him and held out her hand. "Welcome to the team." Hawk accepted the handshake like a Mandalorian warrior, grasping her forearm and making sure to not crush her bones.

"Thank you for your trust, no matter if you want to give me it or not," He said, releasing her. He felt the ship jolt quickly, signaling they were out of hyperspace. "We've arrived," He said. A screen of some kind turned on in his forearm armor, which he tapped and projected a hologram of the rebel fleet. It showed one Pelta-class frigate, a few CR90 Corellian corvettes and some A-wings apparently on patrol.

"That's pretty cool," The teen said as Hera and Kanan walked away and up a ladder, presumably to the cockpit, "How does that even work?"

"It piggy-backs the sensors of the nearest starship," Hawk explained, rapping his knuckle on the wall beside. "In this case, the..."

"Ghost," The Mandalorian answered. Hawk pressed a button on the side of his helmet, and the bottom immediately swung around on a hinge. A pop was heard as the seal was broken. The t-visor slid upwards automatically, revealing his tanned face, sharp nose, and dark blue eyes. He smiled.

"Thank you..." The girl giggled. The boy apparently didn't like that.

"Sabine, Sabine Wren."

"Wait... As in Clan Wren? House Vizsla?" Sabine froze in fear, and the Lasat drew his bull rifle, in melee mode, and pointed it at his face.

"How do you know that?" He growled. Hawk grabbed the electrified end of the bull rifle, his suit's zero point battery absorbing the energy, and pointed it down to the ground.

"I was hunting down some remnants of Death Watch on Concord Dawn a few weeks ago, and I saved a dude that claimed to be of Clan Wren, House Vizsla, but renounced the Death Watch. Last I heard he went to Asylum to help out with intelligence for when war breaks out." Sabine was smiling from ear to ear, thinking before her family was apart of a Death Watch cell on Mandalore, and happy that some relative helping her was clearing their name. Hawk let go of the bull rifle, allowing the Lasat lowered his weapon and put it on his back where it once was.

"That must've taken some guts," He said with a few chuckles, "I'm Zeb." Hawk took it and shook.

"A pleasure," He said, "Anyway, as I was saying-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, as Zeb tried to throw him onto the ground. As he went up into the air, Hawk hit his boosters to propel him into the wall. He put his legs against it and, with his enhanced strength, shoved off and slammed into Zeb. He drew his knife from a sheath on his chest and held it against Zeb's neck. Strangely, Zeb started to laugh.

"I can see why you can hunt Mandalorians," He said. Hawk sighed, got off him and pulled him up, almost sending him through the roof. This was noticed by the boy in orange, and, damn him, he was too curious.

"What kind of armor are you wearing?" He asked. There was a thump and a jolt felt throughout the entire ship, signaling they docked.

"XSA-99 Exoskeleton, with _beskar-_ titaniumalloy armor plating attachments. I can arm wrestle fifteen Wookies with my weak hand, shatter their bones, and shrug off a direct hit from a starship-grade laser cannon... all in theory." Even as the group started off towards the command bridge, with Kanan and Hera with them, the kid's nosiness never stopped.

"What about that blaster thi-"

"Ezra, he can tell you later," Hera interrupted, "But right now, we need to debrief command and tell them about Hawk." Ezra pouted some, causing Hawk to smirk as he sealed his helmet back up. He felt a vibration on his forearm, and saw that his armpad that just gotten a message.

"You guys go on ahead, I just got something," He said, typing in random codes into the computer, "Just make sure they know that I'm here before I waltz in." Hera nodded and walked in, her group following her. But Hawk didn't notice; He was reading the message he had received, apparently from the top, too:

 _TRANSMISSION START_

 _SERGEANT SAMUEL "HAWK" CREYAR_

 _BRANCH: SPECIAL OPERATIONS, BLACK OPS_

 _UNIT: 141_

 _CLEARANCE LEVEL: 8_

 _REQUISITON ORDER: 1 FULLY STOCKED BEAR-CLASS ASSAULT TRANSPORT/GUNSHIP_

 _APPROVAL: GRANTED FIVE DAYS AGO_

 _GRANTED BY: PRESIDENT WOODS_

 _ARRIVAL TIME: 2 HOURS_

 _HARDWARE: 10 "OLYMPIAN" AST SUITS, 2 T-9000 HOVER TANKS, 5 MD TURRETS, 3 TITAN WALKERS, 1 JACKAL STARFIGHTER, 200+ GD-43 "CLAW" COMBAT DRONES, 100+ B12 "GRUNT" COMBAT DRONES, 1000+ AD-26 "DRAGONFIRE" DRONES, 15 RABBIT HOVERBIKES, 20,000+ "WASP" SWARMER DRONES_

 _OTHER AID: 1 COMPANY OF SENTINELS PENDING_

 _TRANSMISSION END_

Good, he was going to have the same amount of proper hardware as an armored scout platoon soon, as well as extra bodies, all from the big guy. _Lucky that I served with him,_ he thought. Now happy, he walked into the command bridge, passing a pissed off Kanan and Hera (He thought he saw Ezra sneaking around, too), his heavy armor making large clanks on the metal floor. All eyes were immediately to him. He ignored it. took off his helmet, revealing his short brown hair and blue eyes, and snapped off a crisp salute.

"Operative Hawk, of Task Force 141, acting as official United Systems aid against Imperial threats. Under mission objectives I am now under the command of the acting commander of this cell. Awaiting orders SIR!" He ignored his old friend in the room, Callsign: Fulcrum. The rebels he had traveled noticed how different his voice was, like a simple teenager, but dismissed it as a voice changer of some sort. The commander in charge of the rebel cell was a little surprised at his conduct, but rolled with it.

"At ease, soldier," He said with a salute of his own, Hawk detecting a distinct Mandarin accent. He probably had never even heard of Earth. Space magic. "I am Commander Sato, leader of this rebel group." Fulcrum stepped up, smiling.

"Sam," She said, walking up to him. She held out her forearms in an X, a move that Hawk copied, hooking his helmet to his belt beforehand. They bumped them together. "Good to see you."

"Likewise, Snips," He countered cheekily, knowing that Ahsoka would let it slide; He was one of the few people in the entire galaxy who could call her that without consequence.

"And I assume you already know The Ghost crew," Sato said. Sabine put her hands on her hips.

"I would think so," She commented, "The crazy bastard was on the Ghost's hull like a mynock half the trip over."

"In hyperspace? Impossible!" Sato exclaimed. Hawk simply held out his palms and activated his Mag Grips, the plates moving to show the high quality magnets underneath.

"Mag Grips," He said simply. He deactivated them and went into parade rest.

"I see," Sato said skeptically. He picked up a datapad on a nearby computer console and read it. "I'm also reading reports about you destroying a turbolaser cannon on a Imperial cruiser present at our latest raid." Hawk took his weapon off his back and held it out.

"The MK 16 Storm PSR Adaptive Weapons System. If you're outfitted with the right equipment, it will change shape-" The rifle shortened to the length of an SMG, then back to its original rifle length, "-At will, depending on the situation. It chambers a container of liquid tungsten, which can be used to fire off heavy armor piercing rounds that can cleave a Basilisk war droid in two if charged long enough. The longer you hold the trigger, the more penetration you get." He collapsed it into the size of a pistol and shoved it into a holster in the small of his back. "Anything else, sir?" Sato, still marveling over the US tech, snapped out of his stupor.

"Yes. You will be assigned to Captain Syndulla's team for the time being, so any orders you receive will come from her. Right now they have been tasked with extracting an Imperial defector out of Lothal. Good luck, you're dismissed." Hawk saluted again and, slipping his helmet back on, walked out of the room and back to the Ghost.

"Good luck with him," Ahsoka called out to the group, "The kid is friendly enough to strangers, but he can get pretty hostile if you rile him up too much."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zeb asked angrily.

"Sam was apart of the testing group of the Give Life Project," She explained, "Which allowed parents of children two or younger to give custody of their children to the government and allow them to turn them into whatever they saw fit, from supply clerks on Earth to CIA spies. Though it was open to everyone, it was only really used by hardcore military parents."

"Who were his parents?" Sabine asked. Ahsoka looked down.

"They were 141 operators that died in the Battle of Jabiim. He was only nine when he heard, and after that he gave all of his time and energy into becoming the best. He became Jango Fett's protégé, received extensive biochemical and neural augmentations, and was sent to the 141 when he was twelve." She chuckled. "Hasn't looked back since. I was his handler for most of his missions until I became your informant, and even then I still kept tabs on him. Keep him on your good side." With that, she turned to a computer screen and studied it. They got the memo and headed back to the Ghost. They both had their own opinions on their new crew member, though the only one that was vocal was Zeb.

"You see those scratches? On his shoulder pad? He must've went toe-to-toe with a Gundark!"

"Actually, it was five Gundarks," Hawk's disguised voice said. He walked out of the small corridor. Before anyone could ask a question, Hawk tapped his armpad a few times. "Alright, Captain Syndulla wants us at Docking Ring 2, we're going incognito for this op."

"Would this be your first mission like this?" Sabine asked.

"I had to fly a Lambda shuttle on Kashyyyk one time, packed to the brim with a bunch of slave drivers." He chuckled darkly. "Crashed the ship and let 'em all burn." Zeb laughed uneasily.

"Well, I don't think we're doing anything like that," He said, opening airlock and into the ship. Hawk immediately recognized the ship form the interior, a Star Commuter 2000 shuttle. Kanan, Hera, Ezra, and an astromech he had never seen before were already inside.

"So we're not taking the Ghost and we're letting Chopper drive?" Sabine asked, grabbing her helmet off a nearby chair. Hera nodded.

"After our stunt on Mustafar, there's a good chance the Empire will be able to track it." Hawk had read that. If it wasn't for Team Magic disrupting the hypervelocity guns on the planet surface, the rebels would have never made it out. Ah well, the men and women of the 141 knew they would be unsung heroes the moment they signed up.

"Great mission so far," Zeb said sarcastically. Hawk grunted in agreement from his seat, digging into his armor's pockets, trying to find something. Chopper put in his sassy two scents in Old Binary from the cockpit. He turned around and began guiding the ship out into space, past the fleet and into hyperspace. As they went into hyperspace, Kanan did some cool tricks with his blaster.

"So what's the plan?" He asked.

"Okay," Ezra began, "So Minister Tua is scheduled to visit Governor Tarkin tomorrow. She leaves Lothal via shuttle at 1800. We wait at the hungar, steal the shuttle and take her to safety."

"Ezra, I hope you're sure about this," Sabine said, worried at the plan's simplicity.

"Don't have to be worried," Hawk said from the back, finally finding the thing he was looking for, "If it's stupid, you'll know when it fails."

"After all the trouble she's made for us, why should we help her?" Zeb asked. Hawk tapped a few commands onto his armpad, and a fist-sized object rose from his lap.

"Because that's what we do," Ezra answered, "Help those who can't help themselves." Hera and Kanan seemed to be proud of his answer. "Plus, her list will help us out." Hawk chuckled in the back.

"Ain't that the truth," He muttered. "And if this goes to shit-which it most likely will- we got this." The combat drone started circling around Chopper's dome, causing him to swat at the mechanical pest. The drone was about six inches long, with four tiny rotors to keep it in the air. While it didn't look like much, the thing had a small tungsten-loaded gun that could punch through a TIE Mauler if charged to the max, though it would overload the cannon and the self destruct the drone.

"That'll help us out?" Zeb asked. Raptor flew the drone to hover right in front of Zeb's face and fired a small bullet at his sideburns, cutting off some loose strands. The bang and the bullet wizzing by his face made the big Lasat scream in fright. Everyone got a good laugh at that, but it all died when they entered realspace in the Lothal System. From what the rebels could see, there were no more than three Imperial 1-Class Star Destroyers in orbit around the planet. An Imperial officer cleared them to land, but no one was paying close attention.

"I didn't think I'd miss it, but I..." Ezra trailed off. Seeing as this was most likely a Jedi matter, Kanan pressed it.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I feel so cold," He replied, sounding scared. Hawk, having gotten back his drone, had a hunch; A Sith Lord. From what he had learned from the Jedi he had met during his short life, a strong Dark Side presence in the Force was usually a cold, black pit, sucking up everything good in the Force. Kanan steeled himself and looked down to the planet below, apparently having the same idea. The shuttle descended to the planet surface, passing two more Star Destroyers, and touched down on a landing pad in downtown. The hatch opened and the crew got out, Ezra looking up into one of the large starship's many spotlights.

"Damn, that's a big ship," Hawk commented as he jumped out of the shuttle. It was mostly sarcastic, as a small but respectable portion of the US Navy had ships bigger than the daggers in orbit.

"I've never seen so many Star Destroyers here," Ezra commented solemnly, "It's gotten worse." The team assembled around in a circle, and began discussing the plan.

"Alright, Zeb, Chopper, stay with the shuttle in case we need a quick exit," Hera ordered. Chooper beeped out an acknowledgement.

"Tua's leaving from Bay 23," Kanan informed them, "Let's go." Ezra lingered back as the team started to head for the exit. As the group walked deeper into the city, Hawk began receiving more and more looks.

"Switching to stealth," He said over the com channel, cloaking and climbing onto the rooftops, digging his armored fingers into the walls of the buildings. He followed the team from above, stopping when they reached the outside perimeter of Bay 23.

"We'll need a distraction," Hera said.

"I'll roll the welcome mat out," Hawk said, dropping down to street level. The only way the rebels knew he was there was the thump he made. "Stay hidden until I give the signal." He crept past the stormtroopers guarding the entrance, and deliberately knocked a can over inside. The stormtroopers immediately aimed their blasters at the source.

"What was that?" The leader, with an orange pauldron, asked himself. They quickly entered the area, and into Hawk's trap. He remotely shut the doors, and placed a Mute Charge down, the device being a quarter of the size of its 900 year old predecessor. The device stopped all sound from escaping the small circle they were in, and Hawk took it to his advantage. He pulled out his PSR, in pistol form, put the barrel under a stormtrooper's chin, and blew his brains out. Next, he kicked another's head so hard he fractured his skull and sent him over the large wall, into the rebels' sight. He stabbed the last regular one in the chest with his knife, extending the blade inside the body so it stuck out the other side. he flung the body to the side and focused on the squad leader as he sheathed his blade. The leader's fate was less gory; A simple twist and his neck was broken. The Mute Charge wore off the moment he fell to the ground and the doors reopened, revealing the carnage he made. The gore triggered a few unwanted memories from Kanan and Hera, but they kept it down.

"Kanan, put the the lead's uniform on," He ordered. "The rest of you, get into position. I'll take out the trash." He tapped a few buttons on his armpad, and a few nano bots popped out of a dispenser on his belt and began cleaning up the blood splatter, bone, brain matter, and shards of plastoid armor from the ground with micro plasma bursts, while Hawk himself threw the bodies behind a few crates in the back. He also checked the Sentinel-class shuttle for anything suspicious, and was relieved to find a bomb in one of the compartments. He quickly disabled it, and sighed happily when it blinked off.

"What is it?" Kanan asked, hearing the sigh over the com.

"Imps rigged a bomb inside the shuttle, probably to assassinate Tua and blame it on us."

"They would do something like that?" Ezra half asked half shouted.

"I've seen them do worse," Hawk admitted. Before anyone could ask what, he quickly added, "It's classified, CIA Level 7." He jogged out of the dropship and turned to Kanan, who was already dressed in the stormtrooper armor. Hawk again looked down to his armpad and, after one simple push, shifted into a generic stormtrooper.

"How...?" Kanan asked.

"Hologram technology," Hawk replied in a typical stormtrooper voice, "It's even compatible with the voice altering tech I have."

"They've gone buckethead," Sabine muttered in disbelief from her position on the roof of the wall.

"I'm kinda jealous," Ezra admitted, "I only have the helmet." He noticed a speeder starting to come down to his position, along with an Imperial troop transport following them. "Here she comes... and she's got company."

"What kind of company?" Hera asked. Ezra pulled out a pair of macrobinoculars and surveyed the speeder's occupants, and didn't like what he saw.

"Oh, fantastic," Ezra said sarcastically, "Agent Kallus." Hawk swore under his breath.

"Okay, change of plan; Sabine, you and I are the distraction, everyone else, make sure that the Minister gets out of here alive." He deactivated his Holo Camo and activated his stealth generator, leaping up to the roof and stalking to over to Sabine's position. "Kanan, stall," He added quickly. The speeder stopped in front of the bay and its occupants climbed out. The stormtroopers in the transport climbed out as well, forming a phalanx around the important Imperial officials.

"Thank you, Agent Kallus," Minister Tua said, holding her hands to her chest in fear, "But there was no need for an escort."

"Lord Vader asked me to make sure you reached your shuttle safely," Kallus replied calmly.

"I see," Tua muttered as she walked into the structure, Kallus and his pet probe droid following her.

"We can't be too careful about security these days," He commented darkly.

"Yes," She conceded, "I suppose so."

"Now," Hawk whispered over the com channels. Sabine jumped down from her perch and landed on the ground with a quiet thud.

"Hey!" She yelled, getting their attention. Hawk reappeared next to her, PSR at full length.

"Straw!" He shouted, not waiting for the awkward silence for his outworldly reference to plug two stormtroopers, turning their brains to mush. Sabine added her own fire as well, downing one stormtrooper, causing Kallus and Tua to back up into the docking bay. Kanan backed up with them too and shot the door controls, closing them permanently. "Alright, clean up!" Hawk yelled, switching his rifle to full auto mode and spraying the area with tungsten slugs.

Normally, armored plastoid alloy that the stormtrooper's armor was made of could withstand bullets and other projectiles of all kinds. But tungsten was the densest and best material that the US could use in weaponry, its properties perfect for anti-armor duties. Needless to say, the armor didn't stand a chance, and within seconds, all five of the stormtroopers were covered with at least four holes each.

"Damn," Sabine commented, "You don't screw around."

"You should've seen Atze-" Hawk was cut off by the troop transport, the main cannon turning around to face them. "Shit! Get in the speeder!" He yelled. Sabine immediately jumped into the driver's seat and gunned it, Hawk hopping into the passenger seat.

"Spectre 1, we have a troop transport coming down on us," Sabine said, "We're gonna head out of town, see if we can get out of there that way."

"Roger, Spectre 5." There was a pause. "Stay safe." Hawk turned around and fired a volley with his PSR in rifle mode, only two of the rounds puncturing the first layer of armor.

"Kinda hard to," He said, loading a new magazine in as the Imperial's cannon fired, missing by a considerable margin. Hawk charged a shot and let it loose, the round destroying the cannon with a blue-flamed explosion. For good measure, he took a pot shot that went straight through the transparitsteel windshield, hopefully splattering the brains of one of the drivers. "Heh, guess that's tha-" The transport rammed into the small speeder, throwing him off.

"Hawk!" Sabine screamed as they moved onto the freeway, hopping a few parked speeders to do so. Luckily, Hawk had gotten his Mag Grips online quickly and had stuck onto the bottom of the speeder, his organs in trouble of getting ripped apart by the repuslorlift waves.

"I'm still-" The speeder was hit again and his left hand got knocked loose, his armor scrapping against the asphalt before he pulled it back up. "-here."

"Where the hell are you!?" She yelled, dodging another slam from the troop transport. He started to slowly climb out from under the speeder, getting on the side with his hands at the back.

"Holding on," He answered, grunting as his foot slipped and slammed into the fast moving ground. He looked over the Imperial vehicle, annoyed. "Wait here," He ordered.

"Wait, what?" Sabine asked, but Hawk had already jumped. He flew over the space between the two repuslorlift craft, landing roughly on the roof of the troop transport. He noticed that the plating of the top separated at a point, the most likely answer being that the troop hold and the cockpit were different modules. He punched the plating above the cockpit, denting and damaging the durasteel armor beyond repair. He pulled it back, destroying the bolts keeping it on the vehicle, revealing one alive driver, and one dead driver, blood leaking from what used to be his head. Hawk grabbed the helpless Imperial by his collar, who was half begging and half crying at this point. Hawk simply threw him away, the poor bastard slamming into a lamppost, breaking his spine and sending bursts of blood in all directions. Hawk jumped across back to Sabine's speeder, just as the troop transport went out of control and slammed into the concrete barrier separating the highway's lanes. Hawk sat back into his seat, reloading his weapon by using the break action to take out the almost empty tungsten container and putting in a fresh one.

"Woah," Sabine said, looking back at the crash, "Remind me to never screw around with you guys." Her communicator beeped. "This is Spectre 5, what's your status?"

"We got the Minister out of the system," Kanan said through the shaky connection, "And so did Zeb and Chop. You two need to find a way out of Lothal and back to the fleet. Sending coordinates."

"Roger that, Spectre 2," Hawk said, typing commands into his armpad, "And I think I have a solution to that." He held up his hand to his helmet and activated his comlink. "Nikolai, this is Hawk, we need a hot extraction at the large tower two klicks East of the city, how copy?" A heavily accented Russian man responded.

"Roger, Hawk, right behind you." A large, box-shaped transport appeared overhead.

"What is THAT?" Sabine asked. Before Raptor could respond, a wide hatch opened up near the bottom hull, a figure coming out and standing on the end.

"That's our ride," Hawk said, "Get in close." Sabine did as instructed. As they got closer, the figure came into shouting range.

"Hawk, you better hurry up!" Nikolai yelled, "Those TIEs don't look promising!" Hawk turned around and looked into the sky, and sure enough, there was a squadron of three TIEs flying towards them.

"Sabine! Go!" He yelled, picking her up by the shoulders and moving her to the passenger seat. He quickly hopped in the driver's seat and took control, one hand on the wheel and the other in his lap closed around his PSR-Pistol form. Sabine didn't question him, and she jumped onto the hood of the speeder, making a leap to the open hatch. She was caught by a tall Terran with a backward baseball cap, gray shirt, headphones, and a tan tactical vest.

"Are you okay, lady?" He asked, getting a short nod from Sabine. She turned to the inside and saw another man. This one had a long sleeved button up with a tactical vest, and a boonie hat. He seemed to be wearing an exoskeleton of some sort, if the pieces of metal attached to his limbs were anything to go by.

"Hawk!" He yelled, taking the IMRA576 that hung around his torso and firing at the TIEs. The 10.65mm tungsten slugs, which were propelled by rails inside the barrel, punched through the glass of one of the TIEs' cockpits and killed the pilot, sending the fighter into the ground. "Get your ass up here!" A dropship filled in the spot the crashed TIE left behind. Hawk took a quick look behind him and climbed out of his seat, denting the hood of the speeder as he stood on it and jumped. The boosters helped him get level with the ramp, but he was pulled back by an invisible force before he could set his feet down. He slammed into the ground, making a crater on contact, and bounced a few times before stopping. He slowly sat up as the Bear transport and the Imps flew off, keying his com as he did so.

"Bravo Six, this is Hawk," He said, getting to his feet, "I'm still green, over."

"Hawk, this is Bravo Six," The other man replied, "We're gonna try to circle around and come back for you, stay at your current position." Hawk saw the dropship turn around and fly in a beeline towards him.

"The dropship's heading my way," He reported, readying his PSR.

"Acknowledged," Bravo Six replied, "I can see the passengers... Shit! Be advised, Target: Windrunner is in that dropship! I repeat, Vader is on his way towards you! Do not engage, run as fast as you can!" Hawk half followed the order, jogging backward while spraying the dropship with tungsten. He ran out of ammo fairly quickly, giving that he set the fire mode at it's highest full auto setting; 1,200 RPM, which was the same as the MG-42. He pulled out the empty tungsten container and was about to push in another one when he felt an invisible force push him back. He landed hard of his back, but quickly got back up. He finished his reload and aimed it at the figure in black, who was stepping off of the dropship. It ignited a red lightsaber and pointed it at him.

"Terran," It said in its cold, robotic voice, "Prepare to meet your end."

"Likewise, you emo fuck," Hawk spat back before opening fire, trying to aim at random points of Vader's body to throw off the blocking abilities that trained Force-Sensitives seemed to have. Vader didn't even raise his lightsaber, instead holding out his hand. The tungsten rounds hit an invisible wall of strong Force energy, and accumulated into a ball of mass the size of an apple before Hawk realized it wasn't working. Vader sent the ball of metal at him, smacking him in the stomach. The ultra-dense ball hit him with the force of a semi truck, denting his armor and sending him sprawling. He didn't even have time to get back up before Vader tore his gun out of his hands with his telekinesis and grabbed him in a Force Choke. Hawk instinctively reached for his throat, and could see Vader raise his saber through his spotty vision.

"Terran scum," He spat out before swinging down. However before the blade could reach Hawk's helmet, Vader suddenly erupted in an explosion. Hawk dropped and, while clutching his aching throat, turned around. The large Bear transport was coming back in reverse with the hatch open, and he could see "Bravo Six" loading the underbarrel grenade launcher that was on his IMR.

"Come on!" He roared. Hawk ignored the strange feeling around his stomach and sprinted across the plains, making sure to grab his PSR on the way. He leaped up the fifteen feet to the ramp, the Exo's servos, his augmentations, and his boosters helping him. He reached out with his hand, and grasped the arm that grabbed it. He was pulled onto the ramp with a large heave, him and Bravo Six scrambling into the main hold as the ramp closed. The two collapsed on the floor, Hawk tearing off his helmet after popping the seal. They stayed laying on the deck for another minute before getting up, brushing off their gear. Bravo Six nodded at Hawk, a ghost of a smile on his face. He had never met him personally before, only after action reports, and he could now see why they were so great.

"Good work, soldier," He said, before walking towards the cockpit.

"Thank you, sir," Hawk replied, looking to the 141 officer. Bravo Six looked back at the curious sergeant.

"I'm Captain John Price, 141, formerly SAS."

"Sergeant Sam Creyar, 141, formerly Give Life." The two nodded to each other before starting for the cockpit again.

The ship itself only had four rooms; The engine/reactor room, the "barracks" (A small broom closet full of bunk beds), cockpit, and the large cargo hold that took up most of the 100 meters of the ship. That was if you didn't count the few mannable point-defense turrets located all around the ship. Right now, it was stocked to the brim with all of the vehicles and hardware that was promised, plus a few extras, including a large shipping container that was converted into a fully stocked armory, and two Jackal starfighters. The two walked up the stairs at the end of the hold that lead to the cockpit, where Nikolai was guiding the ship to space and Sabine was watching him pour over the exotic-looking controls, which were blue-hued holograms that hovered over the controls.

"How's it looking, Nikolai?" Price asked, noting the lack of Imperial ships in pursuit. "We clear?"

"Da, it appears so," He answered, "We still have a few minutes until we're clear of the gravity well, so don't get comfy." As to emphasize his point, the ship rocked as a few laser blasts hit i's back, followed by TIE fighters streaking past the cockpit's window. "Of fuckin course," He muttered as Price entered the co-pilot chair. He checked the radar scopes.

"Looks like a few TIEs," He reported, "But those Star Destroyers are starting to get closer." Nikolai flipped a few switches and grabbed the steering controls.

"I have one nuke just in case a Destroyer gets too close, but that's only if those fighters stall us long enough for them to get into range." He looked to the two teens in the back. "Get on the turrets and take them out!" The two nodded and turned around, Hawk showing Sabine two doors right behind them.

"You take the starboard turret," He ordered, pointing to the right doorway, "I'll take port." He ran down the right hallway, while Sabine nodded and went down the left. Both found seats that were linked to a turret with six gun barrels outside, with smart glass projecting the realm of space while protecting them with the same level as the reinforced tritanium armor on most of the ship. As Sabine sat down and tried to familiarize herself with the controls, Hawk explained them through the headpiece she put on.

"Buttons on the left switch ammo types; EMP, kinetic, or laser. Use EMP to disable anything bigger than a patrol cruiser, kinetic for patrol cruisers and heavy fighters, and lasers for TIEs."

"Got it," Sabine replied as she switched to the laser cannons.

"Oh, and put on those glasses." She looked and saw a pair of glasses, which she put on. Almost immediately a HUD popped up, and wherever she looked the turret followed. "SmartLink aiming," Hawk told her. Sabine nodded even though Hawk couldn't see.

"Those TIEs are making another pass," Nikolai radioed to them, "Blast them to oblivion!"

"Yes sir," Hawk replied sarcastically, "You crazy fuckin Russian." They could hear the scrams of the TIE fighters' ion engines, and soon enough a squadron of five appeared on both sides of the assault transport. While Hawk destroyed each one with near mechanical precision, Sabine had a harder time adjusting to the exotic targeting system. She managed to take out three before the last two strafed the transport and flew over the top, right into Hawk's line of sight. He sent one one ton slug at each, the tungsten rounds busting through the durasteel plating with ease and ripping the pilots inside into two pieces.

"Nikolai, the TIEs are gone," Hawk said, switching to EMP on instinct, "You're clear to get us the fuck outta here!"

"Roger, Hawk," He answered, "Deploying decoys, plotting course for-SHIT! Arquitens cruiser is right behind us!" Hawk cursed under his breath. "We can't leave if that Imperial blows out our engines before we jump!"

"Sabine, get to the back turret!" He ordered before jumping out of his seat, taking his glasses and headphones off, and putting on his helmet before setting down the hallway, Sabine unknowingly mirroring his actions on the other side of the ship. The two met at the back turret, which only had one seat. Hawk took the seat and simply linked the targeting systems to his helmet, taking aim at the command tower of the patrol cruiser.

"Nikolai, this is Hawk, taking the shot," He radioed in. He let a burst of EMP energy fly at the cruiser. "Shot out!" The blast effected the ship similar to how the experimental ground-to-orbit ion cannons some rebel cells had utilized. The lights of the ship flickered, most of the important electronics temporarily disabled. "Nik, there's your opening! If we're leaving, we need to go now!"

"Roger, preparing for lightspeed!" The Russian exclaimed over the com before the familiar streaks of blue and white began moving past the smart glass. The ship was going to a random point in space, where they would go to the rebel fleet afterwards. They were safe.

Hawk collapsed into the chair, unhooking his faceplate and pulling off his helmet. He looked to Sabine, who had taken off her helmet as well.

"Is this how normally operate?" Hawk shrugged his shoulders and looked out to the canvas of hyperspace. Behind his eyes, unseen by the Mandolorian girl, was an untamed fire.

"Most of the time."

* * *

 **XS-99 Exoskeleton: The latest exoskeleton design to be in the US military. The design had increased resilience to blaster bolts, seeing as the majority of the Andromeda galaxy had used the weapons for over 40,00 years. Along with that, it had the typical increases to strength, speed, and maneuverability.** **One of its many variants, the XSA, is used by a select few Task Force 141 operators.** **The A series has top of the line Mag Grip magnets that gives the wearer the ability to cling onto starships through hyperspace, and has such advanced servos that it allows an unaugmented wearer to knock a Rancor off of their feet.**

 **Storm PSR Adaptive Weapons System: Developed in 2926 in accordance with the Modernization of Weaponry Plan, the Storm rifle was the first weapon system that could change its caliber of rounds on the run, due to the revolutionary (and classified) internal systems. While the ability to shift it's size didn't come until 2967, it didn't stop the rifle for becoming popular with the entire Special Operations division. Liquid ammo was not uncommon, the ancient IM system that was still being used a prime example. It has become a priority of R &D's Small Arms division to pair the powerful rounds of the Storm rifle with the ear limitless ammo capacity of the IMR.**

 **IMR: While the first series of the Integrated Munitions Rifle had first been constructed by Atlas Corporation in 2047, the basic design had proven itself true throughout the centuries. Only with the introductions of Tibanna gas-based energy weapons and the Storm Rifle did the rifle come into danger of being phased out.**

 **Augmentations: Gene therapy, neural implants, and cybernetics superior to the human body have been in the dreams of scientists for centuries, but only in the 26th century did they truly become a reality. Since 2525, neural implants were standard issue in the Marine Corps, giving the wearer a HUD without eyewear, and IFF tags for drones. Biochemical augmentations were experimented during this time, but their high death rate made them too dangerous for practical use. Only by the 2800s did they become the norm. Mechanical cybernetics were almost never used, only when the soldier in question lost a body part. By Andromeda's standards, every soldier in the US military is a supersoldier, with augmentations and enhancements that improve eyesight, strength, and speed greater of most sentients without putting on an Exo suit. This high quality is evened out by Andromeda's vast numbers advantage, the galactic capital of Coruscant outnumbering the entire population of the USA 2 to 1.**

 **Normally, the more elite your unit, the better and more extensive augmentations you received. However, they are entirely optional, but almost all still go for them. Task Force 141 received some of the best, with some operators considered superhuman compared to the standard Marine. The operators that came out of the Give Life project, however, received augmentations that were estimated to become accessible to the standard 141 operator in half a century.**

* * *

 **Barely out for a week and this gets over a 100 views. I don't know if this is normal or not, but this isn't for me; thank you all. Be sure to review, and tell met what you thought. And if you want OCs, I have already received one from Mandalore the Freedom. If you want one, shoot me a PM or put their profile in your review. Include as much detail as possible so the risk of me absolutely fucking it up are low.**

 **EDIT 8/25/2016: Changed Terra to Earth. No real idea why my past self decided that was a good idea. And I also fixed a mistake where an early name of the United Systems Alliance was there instead of... you know, the United Systems Alliance. Sorry for the confusion.**

 **EDIT 11/19/2016: Just fixed a few grammar mistakes to make it look better. Noticed them while I was rereading the story. Didn't get them all, but oh well.**

 **Have a good Night/Day, and may eternal flames forever illuminate your path to destiny.**


	3. Fitting in With the Fleet

**Hello people-who-bother-with-this to the right way to introduce CoD to space! It's with Star Wars!**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Mandalore the Freedom: Wait, a Canadian that's a Mandalorian? How would that work? Just milking it now. And I know it was rushed, but when it's 11PM and I really want to get chapters published... eh.**

 **Desertstorm272: Hey, hey! Don't skip ahead!**

 **SilintType 1997: I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but that most likely won't happen. You know, because Ahsoka dies. Logan MAY be in this though.**

 **The Real BONK'er: Thanks for the compliment. And you raise confirmed concerns because I plan to have as many CoD characters as I can without turning this into a clusterfuck. And yes, Soap will be in this, if you couldn't tell with Price. Where there's smoke...**

 **Oh, and at the time of me writing this, we have surpassed 400 views, and getting pretty damn close to 500. Whether or not this is the fastest growing story I've written thus far is unknown (I kinda forgot), but I am still proud and thankful. NOW ONWARD!**

* * *

"Are you sure these coordinates are the real deal?" Nikolai asked Sabine for the third time. She crossed her arms.

"For the last time, yes!" The ship had jumped to a random place in the dark space between stars in order to throw off the Imperials.

"Okay, okay!" He relented, getting up from the pilot chair and down to the reactor and engine room. "I need to check the Zero Point Reactor." Sabine took a moment to look at the strange controls of the ship before putting her helmet on the co-pilot's chair and heading down to the main cargo hold. She paused in the doorway to survey the room' shelves upon shelves wee stack to the high ceiling, each one packed full of equipment of some sort. Price and Hawk were beside a man-sized crate that seemed to house some kind of droid. She walked down the steps to watch.

"...So what's this thing gonna be doing for me?" She heard Hawk ask, whose helmet was off and on top of a crate.

"According to this little pamphlet," Price began, throwing a small datapad that he took from a compartment inside the droid shipping container behind his shoulder, "This thing will replace Nikolai as your pilot, as well as co-pilot of your Jackal." Hawk glanced at the datapad, memorizing all of the voice commands and overrides.

"Ethan, huh?" Hawk asked himself. He put the datapad down and looked at the crate's transparent glass door, showing anybody the droid inside; bipedal, black with a single blue photoreceptor on a small and simple head, and about 6'5. It was currently slouched over, deactivated. "He looks like he's able to handle himself on the battlefield."

"Not his primary function in this case," Price said, tapping on the keypad on the crate, "But he can hold his own." Hawk took the answer, having already noted he similarity to Ethan and the Grunt heavy combat droid. Price pressed the keypad a few more times. The door slid open, and Ethan shot up straight. It stood still for a few more moments before turning to Hawk.

"Sergeant Samuel Shepard," It began, it's photoreceptor flickering with each word, "I am the Enhanced Tactical Humanoid, 3rd Revision. But you can call me Ethan!" Hawk chuckled at the droid's joy-filled tone.

"It's Hawk," He corrected, holding out his hand hesitantly, "But it's a pleasure." Surprisingly, Ethan grabbed the gloved hand in his own five fingered one, and shook vigorously.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, partner!" He exclaimed. Price smirked as it completely disregarded his existence, but didn't take it personally; In a few minutes he-along with Nikolai-would be gone. "I am tasked to be your co-pilot, as well as pilot and caretaker of this starship. Even as a combat unit when the need arises." Hawk simply nodded, slightly disappointed that a droid like this was being reduced to a mere maid.

"Good to know," He said. He looked around to the many crates that lined nearly every square centimeter of the ship, minus a small pathway from the ramp to the stairs leading to the cockpit. "Your first task is... to unpack all of the crates, and categorize everything." Ethan saluted with mechanical precision.

"Aye, sir!" He exclaimed, before turning and moving to a group of crates and taking off the lid of one of them. Hawk nodded and looked to the two extra Jackal Starfighters.

"So you guys aren't staying?" He asked Price, who simply shook his head.

"We were the delivery boys, just making sure that you got your gear safely." He glaced at Sabine, who was still on the stairway watching, before walking up to Hawk.

"Your situation with the Sentinels will be updated by X-Ray when it develops." Hawk nodded, and backed up. Price nodded once more before climbing into one of the Jackals. Nikolai came out of the crew quarters, a bottle of vodka in one hand, and climbed into the other one. Both men strapped on flight helmets before rising upwards. The ceiling split into two doors, revealing a ray shield that led to the vacuum. Hawk jogged up to the cockpit, Sabine moving out of the way and following him. When she walked in, she found him standing over the console, watching as he Jackals cruised forward.

"Morut'yc jupaoa, vod," He said into the com before the fighters blinked out of sight. He looked into the void for a moment before sitting down in the chair and punching the coordinates that was on the holo-console equivalent of a notepad. As the ship jumped back into hyperspace, Sabine grabbed the back of his chair and spun it around to face her. Hawk only raised his eyebrows as he saw her WESTAR-35 in his face.

"That was Mando'a," Sabine asked, gripping tighter on her pistol's grip, "How the hell do you know Mando'a?" He chuckled.

"Well, if Ash bothered to tell you my entire life story," He said, "You know my parents both died on Jabiim. When the casualty reports came in, Jango Fett almost immediately adopted me. He kept a close eye on me, and taught me the fundamentals of being a Mandalorian alongside my new brother. When I graduated, he gave me a new name to show my new heritage and my color to remind myself why I fight." He tapped his chestplate, right on the black Mythosaur skull on his right breast that she never noticed, mirroring an Alliance flag on his left breast.

"I fight for my clan, the ones that gave me a new home, I fight to honor my parents, and I fight for the country they loved." He stood up, Sabine backing up. He pulled out his rifle and held it in front of his chest, four inches away, just like he was drilled. "Ner gai cuyir Samuel Fett Creyar, Ha'yr Fett, bal Ni cuyir Mando*." Sabine pulled out her other pistol and crossed them both over her chest.

"Ner gai cuyir Sabine Bo Nadutr, Ha'yr Nadutr, bal Ni cuyir Mando**," She said back. Hawk smirked before putting his weapon away, Sabine mirroring his action.

"When was the last time you were with our people, Wren?" He asked, brushing past her and down the stairs, "Last I heard Clan Wren was broken apart, most killed during an Imp purge, a couple survivors still with Death Watch, and the rest with the Empire." Sabine followed and scoffed.

"I went into the Imperial Academy on Mandalore," She said, following him of a series of lockers, each with the word "EXO 01" on the side. Hawk walked in front of one and activated it as she continued. "Me and a friend had plans to join the Black Sun, and we went after the Empire killed most of my family. We were bounty hunters for awhile, but she left me for dead after a mission gone wrong." Hawk laughed as five different mechanical arms appeared out of the open hatch, two going to his wrists, two goin to his ankles, and the fifth going in-between his shoulder blades.

"You should be glad you never followed through with that," He said as his armor plates flew back into the locker. In a few short seconds, his Exo was in its skeletal form, with pieces of metal and servos across his limbs. "A few months ago, I was in a raid that cut off the head of the Black Sun. None of their major bounty hunters were there, but enough people were killed to cripple them for awhile." Sabine just shook her head.

"Anyway, after that, I was at a space station somewhere in the Outer Rim. I ran into his guy named Kanan, and the rest is history." The locks that kept the Exo on his arms let go, allowing him to get the hooks on his boots off.

"Well, at least you're doing something productive," He grunted as he tugged hard on the hook on his left foot, pulling it free. The Exo was carried into the locker by the robotic arms. He straightened up, and allowed Sabine of his unarmored body. He was wearing a dark grey, skin tight body glove, with an Alliance flag patch and a Task Force 141 patch on his left arm and another Alliance patch and a Mandalorian patch on his right. His bulging muscles were visible under the body glove-mostly due to his augmentations. "Can you throw me my helmet?" Sabine tried to hide her blush as she grabbed his helmet where it was discarded on a crate and tossed it to him. He deftly caught it and tossed over his shoulder, an invisible beam of magnetism sending it into a secure spot in the Exo locker, which promptly closed. Unseen by the two, hundreds of nanobots were swarming over the armor, repairing any damage dealt during the mission.

"Don't you kinda need that exo-thingy to fight?" Sabine asked as Hawk knelt down to access a small box with a keypad nest to the Exo locker. He quickly typed in the passcode and popped it open, which seemed to hold BDUs that would look normal on a Marine. He quickly pulled down the pants and was tying up his boots while answering.

"My Exo suit is great, but it's simply a tool that can be broken," he said, tightening his boots and going for the camoflauged shirt, "We've had weapons that can shut down Exos for centuries, so every Terran soldier since before the Manticore Apocalypse has had training with and without an Exo." He looked back at her, a smirk across his face. "So I can kick your ass, with or without it on." Sabine simply crossed her arms as he strapped on a touch-screen wrist computer, booting it up as he strapped the holsters for his pair of WESTAR-34 pistols, weapons he had been given by his adoptive father. The ship lurched into real space. They had arrived.

Hawk brought up the after-action report of Operation: Turncoat, and was disappointed at what he read; Apparently, the Minister was fed a microscopic device of some kind that exploded inside of her stomach as soon as the meeting with her and the cell leaders began. They didn't get their information, and the Empire now knew of his existence. All in all, point one for the Empire. Sabine, seeing his wince, moved to his side and looked at the text on his arm. Hawk only barely got to admire her curves through her armor before she broke off, fuming.

"Damn," She cursed, starting to pace back and forth, "Just when we were in the clear." Hawk merely shrugged, frown on his face.

"Well, with the Empire, you never know what to expect," He said, moving past her and up to the cockpit, Sabine following.

"Were you expecting something like this?" She asked as he slid into the pilot's seat, going into the co-pilot's seat herself.

"To be completely honest, I thought they would do something louder," He admitted, maneuvering his ship to dock with one of the flagship's docking rings while facing in the same direction, "Like a TIE ace coming in and kicking the fleet's ass. But an ingested jihadist bug? That works too." The ship jolted again as they docked, both Mandalorians rising from their seats and down to the docking corridor ( **I don't know what that little area is called, please forgive me and/or correct me** ). The door opened automatically as they approached, and various rebels saluted as they saw the sergeant stripes on Hawk's shoulders. He quickened his pace down the halls, Sabine struggling to keep up, and almost ran into the door for the bridge as it was opening too slow. He immediately stood at attention when he saw Commander Sato and Ahsoka, leaving Sabine to walk to her crewmembers.

"Sir! Operative Hawk reporting!" He exclaimed, "Permission to speak freely?" Sato glanced at Ahsoka, who nodded.

"Granted... Sergeant," He said after looking at his rank.

"Sir, what the HELL did the Empire give the Minister?" Ahsoka chuckled at his language, walking up to the holo-projector and bringing up a hologram of a small chip.

"This is the SC-4," She explained, "A small explosive device that is ingested and detonated to turn the victim's-or user's-insides into liquid. We think that the Empire used this as a backup if we ever got the Minister off of Lothal." Hawk cursed under his breath; The ISB had proven to him again that they were smarter than he gave them credit for.

"What about the situation on Lothal?" He asked, "Obviously they're going to lock it down even more." All of the people in the room turned their gazes to the ground.

"We have to abandon it," Kanan said after a moment, "We're doing more harm than good to it's people." Hawk furrowed his brow.

"That's bullshit!" He exclaimed turning to Ahsoka and Sato, "If they're tightening their grip and putting in more resoucrces, we'll be able to do more damage-"

"We have to think of the people that are in the crossfire, Sergeant!" Sato shot back, "You will follow my orders-"

"To hell with your orders! I've seen this happen too many times-"

"That's enough, soldier!" Ahsoka shouted, making Hawk snap into attention once more. She stared at him with a fiery glare before softening. "I know how much you hate it, but your aren't looking at the bigger picture. Just... stay at your paygrade, okay?" He saluted.

"Crystal, ma'am!" He said. He lowered his hand and went back into parade rest. She took a Terran-produced datapad from a console and tapped it a few times.

"Oh, and you're orders have been altered by X-Ray." Hawk looked down to his tacpad, where a new message had appeared, which was forwarded to him from Ahsoka:

 _WE NEED TO DEVELOP TRUST, AND I KNOW FROM EXPERIENCE THAT THAT MEANS NO SECRETS THAT WON'T COMPRIMISE OUR OPERATIONS IN IMPERIAL SPACE. YOU ARE NOW FREE TO REVEAL INFORMATION LEVEL 5 AND LOWER ABOUT YOURSELF AND YOUR EQUIPMENT IF/WHEN THE SITUATION DEMANDS IT._

 _-X_RAY_

Hawk had a ghost of a smile before going back to attention.

"Sergeant Sam Shepard, Task Force 141, acting as official United Systems aid against Imperial threats. Under mission objectives I am now under the command of the acting commander of this cell. Under new mission directives, I am now authorized to answer any and all questions pertaining to myself and all Terran hardware I have brought with me, given they are CIA Classification Level 5 or lower. Awaiting orders SIR!" Sato looked to Ahsoka, who simply smiled back; She felt like a proud mother.

"Very well," Sato said after a pause, "Your new orders are to integrate yourself with the Ghost crew, and undergo missions as one of their own." He looked to the others in the room, as if waiting for anyone to ask him something. "Dismissed." Hawk nodded, turned heel, and marched back to the door, heading back to his ship. Ahsoka sighed.

"He'll warm up eventually," She muttered. She looked to the Ghost crew. "You are free to leave as well." The rebels nodded and followed Hawk out the way he left. As soon as the door closed behind Zeb, Ahsoka sighed and rested her hands on the holoprojector. Sato, his hands clasped behind his back, looked to the door and then to the former Jedi.

"Are you for certain that Operative Shepard was a wise investment?" He asked. Ahsoka let out one short laugh.

"That kid has taken out an entire Imperial Commando squad with nothing but an Ex-Blade," She said, "He'll do fine here. It's Kanan I'm worried about." Sato raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked.

"Sam doesn't have a... fondness for the Jedi, and blames them for the condition the galaxy is in." Ahsoka couldn't fault him for it; The Council was given clear and early warnings that Palpatine would try to eliminate them, but had simply ignored and-in some cases-outright attacked any CIA couriers that came and reminded them. "Kanan never completed his Jedi training, and hasn't really used his lightsaber for years; Sam has been under the tutelage of many of the Mandalorians' best duelists since he was ten, and some of his neural implants have given the foresight and reflexes greater than a Jedi. He would wipe the floor with him." She shook her head. "We don't have time to worry about this."

"Agreed," Sato said, "Now, we have the manpower to find that 'friend' of yours." Ahsoka hefted a head of a long-destroyed droid on the edge of the projector, the head of an old Separatist Tactical Droid. She took a few cables attached to a terminal behind her and tapped a few commands in. Almost immediately the droid came to life with quiet whirs as the systems inside its head turned on. "Are you sure it will work?"

"Yes," She answered, "These things found me and my master a few times when we didn't want to be found. I still have to recalibrate the nav systems, but it's only a matter of time. We'll find him." The droid's 'mouth' lit up. "We have to."

" **7567...7567...** "

* * *

 **Oh, you know when I said "Fuck you, I'm an American patriot" at the beginning of all of this? Looking at the different viewers on the viewer chart, I'm going to thank all of the Non-American folks reading this for putting up with that giant middle finger. Mando the Free's one of the 16 Canadians, there's about a dozen from the UK, almost ten from Poland (you can space), a few Austrians and Germans, Sweden, Hong Kong, Mexico, Singapore, and even sole representatives from Thailand, Belgium, and Zaire. Thank you all, guys.**

 ***Roughly translates to: My name is Samuel Fett Shepard, Clan Fett, and I am Mandalorian.**

 ****Roughly translates to: My name is Sabine Bo Wren, Clan Wren, and I am Mandalorian.**

 **EDIT 9/1/2016: First off, rabbit rabbit! Secondly, put in the translations. Completely forgot the first time.**

 **EDIT 11/19/2016: Did a little spoofing up. Grammar mishaps, random spaces, ISIS... you get the idea.**

 **Have a good Night/Day, and may eternal flames forever illuminate your path to destiny.**


End file.
